(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a box adaptor, and more particularly to a communication adaptor which has a revolvable socket dome.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the information age, the knowledge or information flow does highly depend on networking, which includes existing telnet, cable net and fiber net. Typically, taking a telnet for example, the telnet reaches individual family by a form of a wall plate having a receiving socket constructed on an interior wall. The wall plate is then performed as a terminal of the far-side telnet for domestic extension usage.
Referring to FIG. 1, a communication connector pair 10 as shown includes a wall plate 12 to be fixed to an interior wall by screws 14. A socket 16 is formed on the wall plate 12 and has a door thereof flush with the exterior surface of the wall plate 12. A plurality of gold-plated contacts 18 are constructed inside the socket 16, for coupling with signal wires shielded inside a cord 17 at an opposing plug 15. The engagement of the signal wires and the respective gold-plated contacts 18 are done by mating the plug 15 and the socket 16. In application, while a communication system/equipment (not shown) as a telephone or a computer, for example, is ready to be hooked up with a foreign communication system/network, the communication can be simply established by introducing the plug 15 of an extension cord from the equipment to the socket 16 designated as a terminal of the foreign network; i.e. by forming a foregoing connector pair 10 as shown in FIG. 1.
Nevertheless, the aforesaid communication connector pair 10 still has the following disadvantage.
It is apparent that the position, height and facing of the socket are fixed as long as the wall plate is mounted. However, for the communication systems in a reachable region of the wall plate is not stationary but can be moved at any time. Therefore, the cord and plug of the domestic communication system that lead to engage with the socket of the wall plate may also change their incoming direction and angling accordingly. No matter what the incoming angling of the plug is with respect to the socket, the facing direction of the socket is always perpendicular to the wall plate which is further mounted to a wall or a floor. Upon such an arrangement, a substantial bending will result in the cord at a location close to the plug as well as the engaged socket, for the layout of the cord does always follow the comers of the wall.
As stated above, conventional communication connector pair usually causes disadvantage bending to the cord of the domestic communication system which, after a period of service time, will lead to the fatigue of the cord 12 and thus make wires in the cord break and signal quality of the cord degraded. Therefore, a preferred resort to overcome the aforesaid problem is always welcome in the art, and thereby, hopefully, the communication quality can be ensured.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a box adaptor with a revolvable socket dome which can alter the facing of its own communication sockets so as to engage the incoming plugs as well as the cord at a less-bending state.
The box adaptor with a revolvable socket dome in accordance with the present invention can include a housing, at least a dome structure, and at least a socket. The housing having a surface bracket plate can be fastened to a proper object by a plurality of screws or other fasteners, in which the object can be a wall, a floor, a desk or any the like.
Each of the dome structure mounted through a respective hole of the bracket plate has a collar shaft to make the dome structure rotatable about the bracket plate, i.e. rotatable on the housing. The surface of the dome structure that exposes over the bracket plate is formed as a dome surface. The socket of the present invention is then located at a predetermined location on the dome surface and have its facing perpendicular to a chip-off portion of the dome surface.
By providing revolvability of the dome structure on the housing, the box adaptor of the present invention can then prepare the socket to face at a preferable direction for receiving an incoming plug. Also, by such an arrangement, bending upon the cord connecting the engaged plug can be reduced to a minimum. Thereby, service life of the cord can be prolonged and thus the signal transmission quality can be improved.
All these objects are achieved by the box adaptor with a revolvable socket dome described below.